rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Triple Goddess
The Triple Goddess is believed to be the creator of the entire multiverse and the first and most powerful god in existence. Additionally, her followers mostly associate her with being the god of magic; believing that she is responsible for the creation of everything current, past and future. Her religion is referred to as "The religion of The Triple Goddess", but often people shorten it to "The first religion". Because there is no physical evidence of her existence, The Triple Goddess has only ever had a small amount of followers, whilst her possible existence being only commonly heard in rare legends and bed-time stories. Despite this, most of her followers can be found at the Camp of the Triple Goddess - A camp devoted to collecting knowledge on The Triple Goddess and the Elder Gods as well as teaching followers an array of skills, the majority of which are magical. At present, the whereabouts of The Triple Goddess is unknown, even to her most loyal and avid followers. At the end of The Bible of the Religion of the Triple Goddess, it implies that she is resting, presumably underground, and that when she wakes she will cast judgement upon the multiverse. Some believe that her death will also result in the end of time itself, however this is just a legend in itself, even among her followers. Brief History PLEASE NOTE -'' The following history includes incorrect lore on the Elder Gods and Gielinor's creation. Such mistakes have been made on purpose and are not genuine - please DO NOT correct it. Please also remember that this content is custom content for a custom religion and shouldn't be taken as universal fact.'' Early Life Nothing is known of The Triple Goddess' childhood, or even if she had one. Some followers believe that she couldn't have had a childhood, or at least a 'normal' childhood - this would be because in the first chapter of The Ecumenical Tome of the Triple Goddess (the 'bible' of The First religion') says that she was the first ever entity in the multiverse and that before then, nothing existed except her. Birth of the Elder Gods Again, as of yet, nothing is known as to exactly how the Elder Gods came to be. However, The First Religion states that The Triple Goddess 'gave birth' to five Elder Gods (Jas, Ful, Bik, Wen and Mah) inside the Elder Halls of Freneskae to cure her unending boredom and tasked them to create a ‘perfect’ world for her to reside on. This suggests that The Triple Goddess herself created the realm of Freneskae; due to its demonic and desolate structure, it is possible that she is darker at heart than the religion portrays her as. Likewise, another possibility is that she built Freneskae in a hurry with little care of the outcome due to her need for a location at which she would create the elder gods. A Multitude of Imperfections Over time, the Elder Gods frequently returned to The Triple Goddess with claims that they had created her perfect world. After every return, she journeyed to the planet in question and inspected it thoroughly: making sure she saw every inch before judging its worth. Unsatisfied, she marked the planets imperfect and returned to her realm to await their next failure. Arrival on Gielinor After many years, possibly more than a thousand millennia, the Elder Gods returned to The Triple Goddess with what would become their last claim at a perfect world. As normal, she travelled to the planet and conducted her usual inspections: making sure to inspect every inch before judging its worth. However, unlike their past attempts, The Triple Goddess dubbed the world perfect. There are a multitude of different endings to this legend; however all ending in the same general assumption that The Triple Goddess remains on Gielinor due to the strong belief that it was created for her, as her ‘perfect’ world. The legends differ more in the whereabouts of the Elder Gods: some believing that The Triple Goddess commanded them to remain on Gielinor as part of the landscape to restrict them from creating new worlds in her presumed absence; whilst others believe they still roam the multiverse, creating and shaping new worlds. Category:Custom Content Category:Religion Category:Religious Figures